Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic apparatus and, more particularly, to an electrophotographic apparatus which forms a desired image by forming an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive member by means of an exposure device such as an LED head, developing the latent image and then transferring the developed imaged to a predetermined sheet of paper.